Over time, skin cleansing has become part of a personal hygiene regimen. The cleansing of the skin allows for the removal of dirt, debris, bacteria, and a myriad of other things that can cause harm to the skin or the body. Cleansing is often done with the aid of a surfactant. The surfactant works to help remove deposited materials from the skin. Unfortunately, surfactants can also act to remove good things from the skin as well, like oil. The oil on the skin helps, for example, to protect the skin from losing too much moisture. Removal of too much oil can leave the skin vulnerable to becoming dry. One solution for this problem is to utilize a milder surfactant. Another solution is to replace what is removed by depositing a replacement material on the skin. Historically, however, there has been a struggle to effectively deposit these replacement materials on the skin, especially in rinse off products like cleansers. As such, there is a need for personal care compositions that provide enhanced deposition of materials on the skin.